


Little Beck

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Filming, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Avi Beck has found the 'white web' and decides to try streaming under the username 'StreamingAngel', where he is supported by his girlfriend Harmony. However, while enjoying himself, he's caught by his brother.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Little Beck

In the far off distance the sun was beginning to fall and the sky shifted from a bright blue to a warm orange that brought on a cool shift over calm city streets. Clouds started to fade to make way for stars, lighting up the pretty sky outside. From his second story window, thirteen-year-old Avi Beck gazed out at the pretty scene shining to life right outside. His brown eyes lit up like those stars, taking on a lighter shade as the orange beamed down upon his petite tanned face.

Resting his arms on the windowsill then his chin on top, the young boy’s chest rose and fell steadily.

Only one thing in that moment was strange. Avi’s grin was far too mischievous to not be up to something naughty. And up to something he was, as the boy was currently staring down at the street watching his parents climbing into the car. His grin was from ear-to-ear, itching at the bit to see them pull out of the driveway and take off for a few hours so he could finally have the house somewhat alone. Since his mother didn’t work she rarely left the house long enough to have any alone time. Something that was making Avi wonder if going to some new school next Autumn was going to be a better choice than expected.

Both parents were dressed up nicely: His mother in a fine black dress and his father wearing a suit that looked just a little too small on his arms. The two hadn’t had a date night since Avi was born and he wasn’t a young man anymore. He just hoped that his mother and father didn’t do anything as embarrassing as those workout videos.

“Hey Av!” His older brother called from somewhere downstairs, “Mom left us pizza money. Want me to order it soon? I’m starving!”

“ORDER IT WHENEVER! JUST GET ME MY GARLIC BREAD! AND NO PINEAPPLE!!!” Avi called back, knowing his brother would do whatever he liked in the end. 

His attention turned back to the black Sedan pulling out and starting down the street, carrying off his parents and the only people who cared that he prefered his door shut. Especially at this time of day, when everyone was home and eager to relax after a long day of work or school with a cool drink, some music, and a hot young boy jacking off for their pleasure. Avi would be that young boy, and people loved to watch him doing his thing.

“Goodbye parents, hello White Web!”

The White Web was the thirteen-year-old’s greatest finds in his young life, and he owed it all to his best friends at school. Once it had been two different modes used for pleasure; The Renegades section which was the streaming service to watch boys wanking happily for an adoring audience and the main focus of the site, the porn videos. Which had apparently been built up from a group of three members. Two of which were brothers that often wrestled for dominance before plowing each other into the bed. 

Avi had enjoyed their videos multiple times and made many a sock go crusty just from Oscar and Hector breaking each other’s holes, before heading to bed and dreaming that he had a brother like them. Jonah was a good brother, but he doubted that the boy would actually join in, in the way that Oscar or Hector would.

It was the smutty underground of the world wide web and held some of the hottest, kinkiest and in some cases illegal videos and live streams of underage boys who couldn’t post on Adult sites and Avi Beck was addicted. The now blonde tipped curly haired boy hoping to one day join the service and have his own fun.

However he knew Jonah would not hold off ordering dinner and would be there soon, not giving him enough time to set up an account, get Jonah out of his hair and then finally put on a show people deserved. Watching some Cuban boy wanking in the front seat of some old car for five seconds would not suffice. Avi had snatched a handful of different toys from his mother’s dresser, and a bottle of Strawberry lube that he stashed away under his pillow for use later. Of course the boy had experimented with one of the smaller toys. For some reason he had been craving to try one of them himself from the moment he found them; Avi greedily swallowed a lengthy toy to the root and rode a small one just to test it out. 

Too bad Jonah interrupted that ride. Avi was hiding his naked body underneath the covers for fifteen minutes with a toy deep in his ass.

He might not have the means to open his account on the site yet, but he can still practice hot scenes for his future viewers. Though he didn’t know how he was going to top that Cuban boy, who had actually invited some little kid to join him in the video and take his cock. Avi betted that it was just his little brother but did enjoy the plot of it being some spying kid. His theory only got clearer for him when the Cuban uploaded a video of him taking the small boy’s cock, through the video was deleted soon after. It had been the weirdest thing that Avi had ever seen, watching some little kid fuck this teenage hunk.

Maybe, he wondered, if he spied on Jonah and Amber then they would let him join in.

“You left your phone downstairs! You’ve got a message from that girl you’re hanging with… uh, what’s her name!” Squinting at his little brother’s screen, Jonah tried to read the name written among a mountain of cutesie emojis. If Avi didn’t have a crush then he was very overboard with things. “Harmony? Hailey? Herman?”

Jonah didn’t get an answer verbally, instead just had his younger brother bolting for him and running off with the phone, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

“You’re welcome?”

The sixteen-year-old chuckled to himself and walked off to grab his laptop, planning on ordering the brothers favourite pizzas for the night before sinking into the couch and crashing with a Stranger Things marathon. He just wished that the show had employed a hot girl to star in it. Even if the actor of Will Byers was pretty cute looking for a guy, but wasn’t quite what the singer was after. The nerdy personality reminded him somewhat of Cyrus, both being adorable dorks that were always the voice of reason in their groups. 

Meanwhile, a blond blur rushed back in the staircase and leapt into his room. The door slammed behind Avi as he leaned against the wood, chest rising and falling rapidly with large gulps of air. He had a hand pinned to his chest, the phone cupped inside.

“Oh… oh god… Joanh looked at my phone!” 

He didn’t want his older brother knowing that he might possibly be considering about liking a girl. He had known Harmony since the second grade and they had always been close, just never bothering to mention each other to their family. With the two having always had known vaguely that they had feelings for one another and not wanting to admit it to anyone else. What he couldn’t believe was that Harmony had gone for that Dylan kid as her first boyfriend, when he was way cuter.

Eventually Jonah had gotten hold of his phone and forced his blushing younger brother to fess up about who this ‘Harmony <3’ girl was. Avi had pleaded and whined that they were just friends, nothing more. But Jonah didn’t believe a word of it, even going so far as calling Harmony cute and that the two would make cute kids in the future. Avi’s blush could not have been brighter.

Jonah would chuckle for the rest of the night when he heard the retreating Avi muttering that their kids would be ‘beautiful’ not just cute.

Opening his phone, Avi found her text to be simple yet made his young cock twitch. 

“So when can I expect that live stream, Avi? I saw your computer history yesterday ironically in History. I didn’t know you liked boys??? <3!”

Avi groaned loudly at the thought of his crush thinking that he only liked boys. The blonde-tipped boy didn’t even know what he was fully yet. Just knowing that both girls like Harmony and boys like Robbie Miller would capture his attention. He knew that he shouldn’t have been stupid enough to get on the White Web during school hours, even if it was just a test to see if the school would have banned it.

“NEVAH!!! That was Jonah’s history, he borrowed my laptop for a science project and used it to look up porn.”

He knew that the lie wasn’t going to work.

“Uh Huh… and since the pages were only closed like twenty minutes before I saw it. Tell me the truth, Avie <3333”

The thirteen-year-old continued to protest heavily, not wanting to make the girl he had been crushing on for years think of him as some homosexual pervert. He wanted her to think of him as a possible boyfriend and one day more, he couldn’t get her to do that if she thought that he was looking up porn sites for gay porn. He knew that he should have tested the school system with one of the few bisexual videos on the site rather then just trying to get access to the latest Robbie Miller story. A video that was meant to feature Robbie and his REAL LIFE brothers Daniel and Tommy.

However when the young boy reread her text something about it brought a brighter tinge to his cheeks. Without even trying his lips curled into a playful grin, reading the message over and over. Harmony wanted a live stream, and he wanted to be a streamer. Play the cards right and then he would get the best of both worlds. So Avi didn’t respond and instead set his phone down before grabbing his laptop and opening up to the registration page. Though he couldn’t get paid for his streams without a paid account, he could still sign up for a free show and proudly clicked the ‘Join’ button at the bottom of the page. The page reloaded to a profile screen with the name ‘StreamingAngel’ on the top, Avi’s new name as a live streamer. 

Quickly the boy added a few details. Describing his love for older boys, cute girls and fun sex, listing his four and a half inch cock and even making mention of having a cute bubble butt that was eager to be stretched open by a dick. Or two. He did pout a little when he noticed that his cock length was one of the smallest possible lengths that he could choose on the site. Despite the pout, he typed out the link for his streaming profile and sent it off to Harmony, before blushing as he awaited what his crush’s reaction would be while wondering if any teenage boy had ever send their crush access to a site that list his cock size and would soon feature videos of him pleasuring himself. As he waited with bated breath for her response, Avi set his laptop down on a stack of pillows, aiming the camera down at himself before getting into position. He rested comfortably against his wooden headboard, sprawled out so his whole body was on display. 

With no comment coming yet, the boy leaned forward and pressed the button he had dreamed of finally pressing. 

Begin Streaming.

Nervous, the thirteen-year-old watched as the link to his webcam opened up and the blond-tipped curly haired boy officially became a steamer on his dream website. With a grin, he stared into the camera to a grand total of zero viewers. Waiting for someone to give him a chance. Moments into the live, a guest viewer opened the video much to the happiness of the young teenager who wondered if this was his crush.

A little over-eagerly, Avi raised his legs and after struggling with his belt and the demin for a few moments, tugged off his jeans in one swift motion so from the waist down he only wore a pair of tight red underwear that hugged his cute bubble butt and semi-hard young dick. His tanned legs lowered down, spread apart to give viewers a nice look at his boxer briefs. 

“Um… h-hello! My name is A- StreamingAngel! This is my first live stream not on youtube showing my slime room,” Avi stuttered nervously, struggling to keep from just restarting this whole thing. “I mean, not that I have a slime room…”

In her room, Harmony found herself giggling as she watched the cute Avi Beck basically crumble on camera due to his nerves. He was so cute as he tried to act as cool as he made his big brother out to be. Despite giggling, she had a hand in her pants rubbing herself to the sight of Avi in his underwear, so close to seeing his adorable cock. She pouted a little that Dylan had never looked this good in his underwear, with the asian boy barely letting her see him without a shirt on. Though she did get an enjoyable view when she caught the goth boy Edward in the camp’s sole showering block. The boy had looked nearly as cute as Avi in his skin tight black skull boxer briefs.

Not that she would make a move on the cute goth boy, since it went against the girl code.

Avi sighed, giving up on talking. Instead he provided his viewers a better view of his young body by peeling off his black t-shirt. Avi’s body was slim and tanned, lacking definition but still cute about to make him drool-worthy. He had two small pink nipples that were hard, betraying his arousal. The boy shivered, cold now but also out of nerves. The viewer numbers shot up to about thirty or so, eager to see what this cute boy in his underwear was going to do for them. The way that he was biting his lower lip and shaking nervously was too cute, but all their eyes were drawn to Avi’s hand as it slowly began to feel up his bare chest. 

“I’m not as, um, muscular as my big brother. But do you like it?” He asked in a low whisper, massaging his pecs and nipples. Avi’s other hand was clenched tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

Deciding to give her crush a little inspiration but not reveal herself, Harmony send a message in the chat using the emojis of the eggplant and the fireworks. A comment that had Avi grinning widely.

Gliding his free hand up, the thirteen-year-old slipped it inside his boxer briefs and groped his hardening cock. A rush of excitement filled Avi, making his cock jump happily knowing that other people were looking at it, drooling for his body and already getting a few comments about what a cute young boy he was. Even Harmony who had revealed herself to his surprise. A heat spread through his whole body, making the boy tingle and want to throw his underwear away then get up close to the camera, give them all a closeup of his four and a half inch cock. But Avi simply bit his lip then pinched one of his nipples, letting out a little moan of pleasure. 

“Mmmmm…” 

As she listened to her crush’s adorable moans of pleasure, Harmony couldn’t stop herself from finally beginning to tease herself. Unable to deny that watching Avi with his sexy cock was turning her on.

Avi stroked up and down slowly, feeling his own cock twitching in arousal as so many different people watched him work his dick. Moans started soft but grew louder, drifting out his door and into the ears of a shocked teenage boy listening from the bannister. Avi’s actions turned on more people when he finally pulled out. His cock was small and thin, a perfect four and a half inches with a cute pink mushroom head and no pubes just yet. His balls were hidden inside his red boxer briefs, churning with cum and pumping precum out through his dick.

“S-so this is my dick. Not that big, I know, but I like it!” Avi said proudly. “And it will, um, grow. My brother looks big, so I assume mine will be to…”

Moving his hand along his thin shaft, the young boy moaned and throbbed in pleasure as the comments flooded in. His thumb expertly played with the head, dragging out louder moans. It felt amazing to the inexperienced boy, this new rush of arousal turning him on to no end. Even after just a few minutes he could already feel his body tensing up so slowed down to not cum too soon. Little did he know that this was a common Beck issue, getting turned on so easily and cumming quickly. An issue that both his father and older brother hated since they unlike Avi didn’t enjoy slowing down and liked showing off their ‘puppy’ sides as his mom called it.

Teasingly stroking his cock for almost a hundred people now, the blond-tipped boy chewed his lip. His eyes were closed tight and Avi couldn’t stop thrusting up into his palm. Fucking his own hand, Avi groaned loud enough to cover the sound of his bedroom door swinging open.

Jonah could see the scene perfectly. From the website with an open camera displaying his naked brother pleasuring himself accompanied by a slew of comments he couldn’t read to Avi himself lying there jacking off in fast motions. While his little brother’s lip-bite made Jonah gulp and try not to notice his cock throb, the older boy screamed. 

“AVI! What the heck are you doing!?” 

The thirteen-year-old jumped from his bed and covered up his cock with both hands, effortlessly hiding it. His calm attitude wiped away by the sudden appearance of his big brother. 

Jonah’s eyes flickered between his naked little brother and the still open screen that, because of the angle, gave him a perfect view of Avi’s little butt. Sadly it looked exactly the same as his own, just a little smoother and rounder. It would fit perfectly inside his hands, not that Jonah thought that. He was looking away quickly, glad that he wasn’t able to read whatever people were saying about Avi’s nude body. He cut through the room, stepping over Avi’s clothes to slam the lid shut, cutting off the live stream for everyone watching. Well, that is to say he cut off the video but not audio.

“Jo-Jonah, I… I can explain; This isn’t what it looks like-” Avi started.

“I don’t want to hear it, you were naked and online. Is this why you wanted mom and dad gone so badly? T-too… Do that!?” Jonah shouted, pointing to the laptop. It would be a lie to say that the older teenager hadn’t done something like that before. With his old friend they would use a video chatting site and flash their cocks at people, giggling before ending the videos. “Gross… Ju-just get dressed, the pizza’s here.”

He left the room without another word, leaving his brother to get dressed. 

Avi instinctively opened his laptop and was relieved to find his stream still running. Sure he lost a lot of viewers, but when people noticed the adorable naked angel was back they flooded in eager to see more of what his body had to offer. The boy knelt by his bed, beaming at the camera.

“So um… I won’t be long… I’m going to have pizza and chat with my big brother, so hope you all come back and watch me later” 

Avi closed the stream with a heavy heart, sad to see his first stream getting interrupted and ending so soon. On the bright side, the food was downstairs along with his sexy older brother who had seen him naked only moments ago. He could hear Jonah fussing with the pizza downstairs and returning to his Stranger Things marathon. So, eager to eat and look at that cute Will Byers boy on screen, Avi got redressed in some jeans and a tight shirt that rode up if he moved too much. This would let him tease Jonah all he wanted without even trying.

Setting off down the stairs, tracing a hand down the steel banister, the young boy jumped down the last three steps. Landing with an umph, Avi winced a little. He walked into the living room, seeing Jonah already watching and hoeing into their garlic bread. Something that was against the rules, but the boys always broke when alone. 

“Save some for me, Jo-jo!” Avi said, racing to the couch. After jumping over the back, he landed onto the cushion with a cute little grin on his petite face. “Don’t eat it all like last time. I still don’t forgive you,”

Jonah didn’t reply. He discreetly shifted the foil-wrapped bread over and kept his eyes glued to the screen. If it wasn’t for Will being on screen, the younger boy would have been sure his big brother suddenly hated him. He was never this standoffish.

They sat in silence for at least half an hour, lazily eating pizza with their eyes going wide every time that the Mind Flayer would come onto the screen. As the episode went on and became darker, Avi almost screamed when the characters tried to rip some fleshy little thing out of the lead girl’s leg. While continuing to scream, Avi’s emotions moved from fear from the show to horror of his brother’s hatred.

“P-Please don’t hate me J-Jonah! P-P-Please!”

His heart was beating fast, even as Jonah wrapped an arm around his little brother. Pulling him in closer, the older boy cuddled Avi warmly. Even though it was nice and comforting, Avi just hoped Jonah didn’t get all cheesy whispering that it was all going to be okay.

“I don’t. Never have, never will.”

Snuggling into Jonah’s solid chest, the blond-tipped boy blushed. 

“I-I’m sorry… about before. I was just curious, and nobody knows it was me! Well… e-except for Harmony,” Avi muttered in a low breath. To his surprise, this just made Jonah hug him tighter.

“How does Harmony know? I thought you two were together?” Jonah asked, his voice full of curiosity. Though he hadn’t mentioned it yet, Avi wasn’t the only Beck to be revealing online. So he couldn’t be mad at the boy, who was basically just a little him. “What did she think about you doing… that?”

Avi’s throat was dry and it hurt to swallow. “She wanted me to do it. Ha-have you ever done, um… done nudes?”

“Yeah, of course I have!” Admitted Jonah with a dopey grin, his sexy dimples showing off. “I’m a teenager who dated a high school girl. How do you think I got with Amber in the first place? She saw my dick on some dating site, Well, not really, but close enough… I gave it to the wrong girl and she posted it online…”

“WOAH!” Getting on his knees, Avi looked at Jonah in amazement. “Did you keep it? Was it big enough to impress her? How many saw it!? Is it still online!”

Some of those questions were really just Avi trying to figure out if he could find his big brother’s cock online without having the awkward ‘can I see it’ moment. 

“Avi!” Jonah groaned at the thousand questions, “No I didn’t keep it. Yes, she was impressed. Only a few. And no, I got rid of it. That old picture makes me look small now.”

Avi giggled. “Look small?”

“OI!” Jonah growled, grabbing one of the couch pillows and hitting his little brother with it. “I’m bigger than you midget.”

Avi couldn’t help but squirm around on the couch, rolling out of the way of his brother’s attacks. Grabbing another pillow, he smacked Jonah with it before jumping on top of his big brother. “I’m not small, you know Avi Beck’s got a big one…”

“Don’t make me think about your pin,” Suddenly biting Avi’s arm, Jonah growled like a dog. Sounding more like a little poodle than the teenager had hoped “It makes mine embarrassed to be related to it.”

“Because I put it to shame!”

Jonah stopped his growling before smirking as he realised what his little brother was up to. He responded by booping his little brother on the nose. “Nice try, but you’re not getting a look at it Avi…”

Only a moment later a hand suddenly shoved down his jeans. Taken by surprise, Jonah moaned as Avi touched him but didn’t fight back. In fact, he widened his legs slightly. A small hand wrapped around his chubbing up cock, squeezing its length tightly. “Well, if I can’t look…”

When all his big brother did was moan and bucked his hips, the thirteen-year-old stroked up and down using his slender fingers to make Jonah’s cock harden in his hand. Resting a hand on Jonah’s chest, Avi continued to jerk his big brother’s dick. Admiring its thickness when the member came to its full girth and six-inch length, Avi left out a boyish moan at the feeling of it throbbing right in the palm of his hand. It was almost twice as big as his own length, something that Avi hated yet loved about his big brother. Already imagining if it would fit in his mouth.

Jonah propped himself up on both elbows, rolling his eyes back with a moan. “H-holy fuck!” 

Grinning to himself, the younger boy lowered down so he was grinding his hard little dick into Jonah’s leg. All the while his little hand persisted in moving up and down the length of his brother’s dick. Wrapping around and squeezing it tightly, Avi found himself adoring the way he made Jonah moan. Deep and guttural sounds escaped the sixteen-year-old while only giggles of excitement left Avi’s lips. 

The pleasure started getting to Jonah’s head and his legs began spreading apart for better access to his dick. He bucked his hips with grunts of satisfaction, eventually feeling Avi’s hand slip lower and cup his trimmed sack. 

“Damn you’re really hard, Jonah!” Avi moaned as he gave Jonah’s balls a squeeze. Rolling the orbs between his fingers and giggling at how soft the sack was.

Gritting his teeth, the older boy growled. “Ngh, don’t stop! Je-jerk me off!”

“Knew you’d love it…” Avi smirked, wrapping his hand around the pink head of the thick cock. “So… can I see it?”


End file.
